Not Good Enough
by ShizukaMiyagi
Summary: Lovina wins 2 tickets to a small town resort. She invites Antonio in hopes of confessing. Problem is Antonio invites Felicia! Rated T for Lovi's mouth!


A/N: Hello everyone! I know I should work on Chapter 2 of SMLM, but I love spamano too! So I had to write this! Anyway tell me what you think!

* * *

Not Good Enough

Lovina scowls at the lottery man, irritated beyond belief. "What do you mean that doesn't count!? I got the ball with the bunny! That means I win the first place prize, old man!" Lovina yelled. All the noise she was making ended up drawing a crowd, curious as to what the commotion was all about. The man at the lottery booth just sneered at her.

"You obviously cheated little girl, I saw you looking into the box! And that right there is cheating!" Lovina's eye twitched at the accusation. She was barely controlling her temper. Suddenly a couple of people in the crowd came to Lovina's defense. "That's totally not true! The awesome me was right behind her in line and watching her. She wasn't looking at the box at all! She was staring at some Spaniard over at the Churro stand!" Gilbert came to her defense for some reason. Lovina looked at Gilbert confused. _I thought he hated me why would he defend me?_ _Also had I been tha__t obvious? That's kind of embarrassing! Chigi! Stupid potato bastard! _At least he was helping her. A few more people in the crowd agreed with the albino, strengthening her defense. The old man feeling defeated, handed her the tickets. They were for a small resort two towns over. She would need to take the train.

_Wait a minute; this is the perfect chance to confess to that oblivious tomato bastard!_ _He may be annoying at times, but he has always been there for me. He would cheer me up when grandpa would take Felicia places and dump me off at Antonio's house with his family. He would hold me in his arms until I calmed down and got embarrassed and hit him. He would always laugh after that and say "_That's the Lovi~ I know!_" _Antonio made her happy, even if she would never admit it out loud.

The next day when she reached Antonio's house, knowing he'd be at work, she discovered he had forgotten to lock his door. _How could he be so stupid?_ Lovina shook her head and put her 'emergency' spare key in her pocket. She quickly opens the door, looking around. She spotted a table near her and set the tickets there. Next, she went in search of a pen and a notepad. After finding both, she began quickly scribbling a note for Antonio.

_Antonio,_

_ I won some tickets at the fair yesterday bastard, and I thought I could invite you as thanks for all you've done for me. Meet me at the Rosalina Station at 5am tomorrow._

_From,_

_Lovina_

Just as she finished signing her name, a car pulled into the driveway. Shit! He's home early! She practically threw the note on the table next to the tickets, before rushing out the back door. In her rush, she failed to notice the note slowly falling under the table.

* * *

Antonio was just arriving home after a slow day at work. His boss sent him home early because of how dead they were. He was all too happy to oblige. It was Friday and he had all weekend plus Monday off. Monday was his boss' birthday so the boss didn't feel like opening the store. Anyway, Antonio had no plans but was still excited for all the things he _coul__d _do. He happily walked to his door and opened it. The first thing he noticed was a pair of tickets on the small table by the door. "_**¿Que?**_ What are these? Resort? Oh how fun~! Maybe I could invite Lovina!" That being said Antonio quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the Vargas' home phone. It rang twice before Felicia picked up.

"Ve, hello! Who's this?"

"Hi Feli! Is Lovi there?"

"_**Sorella**_ Lovina? No, she told me she had to go get some things for her trip."

"She's going on a trip?" Antonio felt his heart sink. He really wanted to go with Lovina and spend some alone time with her.

"Yes, Ve with some friends from school she said!"

"Oh...well I have 2 tickets to a resort a couple of towns over. Would you like to come with me Felicia?" _Might as well use them._

"Really, Ve? I don't have any plans so...sure!"

"Great! Let's...uh...meet at Linwood Station at 8am then!"

"Okay, _**grazie** _Antonio! Bye!"

Antonio hung up after saying his goodbyes. He still wanted to go with Lovina, wanted to get closer to her. Well, more so than they already are. Instead though, he'll just have fun with Felicia.

Lovina was waiting outside Rosalina Station at 4:55am for Antonio. She was afraid he would get there before her but he had yet to arrive. Lovina waited impatiently. _He's pretty punc__tual so he should be here soon and at the latest 5:10. _The train doesn't arrive until 6:00am so they should have plenty of time. Maybe even chat for a bit. After nearly waiting an hour, at 5:45am, Lovina just getting angrier and angrier called Antonio. _Dam__mit! Where is that bastard?! _It rang and rang until he answered right before the voicemail.

"L-Lovi...? Why are you calling so early?"

"Where are you bastard?"

"_**¿Que?**_ I'm at home why?" _...WHAT?_

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something today?"

"_**Sí**,_ did Felicia tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to a resort with her! I found some tickets on a table in my house! I don't even know how they got there!"

"...Was there a note?"

"A note? No, I didn't see one. Why?" Lovina's anger instantly turned into sadness. Of course he would invite her more beautiful and nice sister. Everyone preferred her sister over her anyway. Why should he be any different? Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Lovina? You there?"

"B-bastard..." A sob escaped from her. Then she just broke down. Antonio didn't understand why she was suddenly so upset. All he knew was that he hated it when she cried.

"Lovina, where are you?" Lovina takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"A-at R-R-Rosalina St-Station..." Right after she said station, Antonio hung up. Lovina put her phone away and collapsed on the ground crying. _Why, oh why, did I fall for that oblivious Spaniard?_ Five minutes later, Antonio arrived at the station after breaking numerous speeding laws. He quickly spotted Lovina on the ground bawling her eyes out. He ran up to her and pulled her into his embrace. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. She eventually calmed down and pulled away to look at him. Antonio gently cupped her face. "My dear precious Lovi, why are you so sad?" Lovina averted her eyes and whispered, "I won those tickets..." Antonio's eyes widened. "Really? Oh Lovina..." Didn't he just feel like an ass? "Don't...just...leave, go get ready...to meet...Felicia..." She choked on a sob. Antonio shook his head. He couldn't have his Lovi thinking he preferred her sister._** I should tell her. NOW.**_  
Antonio looked her in the eyes. "Lovina, I'm sorry I didn't see the note. I was gonna invite you when I saw them anyway but Felicia said you were going on a trip with your friends. So, I decided I might as well invite her instead. Lovina...I don't like Felicia more than you, in fact what I feel for her is nowhere near what I feel for _you_. No one comes close. Ever since we were young I've...loved you Lovina." Lovina's face was so red after Antonio's confession that he couldn't help but gush at how cute she is. "Lovi...you're so cute~!" Lovina just scowled at him. "**_B_**-_**bastardo**_! And...um **_T___****í** amo _troppo_," Lovina whispered the last part. Antonio just smiled and kissed Lovina softly on the lips. "_**Te amo **_forever, Lovi."

* * *

A/N: Sooooo...how was it? And the spanish and italian if you couldn't tell was bold and italic. I do not know Italian or Spanish I just got these from other stories so I guess I know a few! Only I love you and thank you and bastard... Hahaha Lovina.


End file.
